Poison Oak
225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |trait = Anti-Hero 5 |flavor text = Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. |tribe = Leafy Tree Plant|ability = None}} Poison Oak is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /5 . It has the [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero 5']] trait, and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name, and an oak tree, a tree in the genus Quercus. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe: '''Leafy Tree Plant *'Trait: '''Anti-Hero 5 *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Gets lunch with Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom every week. They have a lot to talk about. Update History Update 1.16.0 * Tribe added: Leafy Strategies With Poison Oak does not have the best stats for a 6-sun plant, but still can tank a few hits while fighting back with decent strength. Keep in mind that it is meant to attack your opponent, and can be overwhelmed by zombies of the same cost, such as , Wizard Gargantuar, or . Therefore, you should consider carefully when and where to play Poison Oak. The safest situation to play it is when your opponent uses all their brains to play zombies, allowing you to play Poison Oak safely on an unoccupied lane, although you are better off blocking attacks with it if the combined zombies' damage is greater than Poison Oak's damage. Each Kabloom hero has their own strategies with Poison Oak. Solar Flare can make more sun, allowing her to play Poison Oak earlier and make it harder for your opponent to counter it. Captain Combustible can boost it with tricks like Fertilize or Blazing Bark, making it hit harder, or play Time to Shine on it to either clear its path or do 9 damage straight to his opponent. Nightcap can Freeze or Bounce zombies in its way, and also protect it with Team-Up plants like Shellery or Navy Bean. Spudow too can protect it with Team-Up plants like or Prickly Pear, or move it with Gardening Gloves or Bubble Up if his opponent is pestering Poison Oak by blocking it with zombies. You can also play it to bait your opponent into trying to destroy it, possibly allowing you to play something even stronger next turn with little fear of that plant getting destroyed, or prepare some tricks up your sleeve. Against Destroy it as quickly as you can before it ends up doing 9 damage to you. You can block Poison Oak with zombies until it is destroyed. However, the easiest and fastest way to destroy it is to use instant-kill cards such as Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, and Rocket Science. Using Fire Rooster along with Zombot Sharktonic Sub against it can also finish it off very quickly. [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] zombies can also destroy it in a single hit. Gallery Leafy oak.png|Poison Oak's statistics PSNOCard.PNG|Poison Oak's card PoisonOakCardImage.png|Poison Oak's card image HD Poison Oak.png|HD Poison Oak Earning Poison Oak.png|The player earning Poison Oak after completing the 8th step in Spudow's Hero Quest Screenshot_2016-11-19-12-24-37.png|Poison Oak on the field PicsArt_11-20-11.20.43.png|Close-up of Poison Oak on the field POAttack.png|Poison Oak attacking DedPO.png|Poison Oak destroyed ShrunkenEVILPoisonOak.jpg|Poison Oak shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower IMG_2653.png|Gardening Gloves being used on Poison Oak CutDowntoSizeDestroyingPoisonOak.jpg|Cut Down to Size being used on Poison Oak NightcapPremiumPack.png|Poison Oak on the advertisement for the Nightcap Premium Pack Old Poisonoakdesc.png|Poison Oak's statistics Poison_Oak_new_statistics.png|Poison Oak's statistics Poison Oak new card.png|Poison Oak's card poison_oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Captain_Combustible_Hero_Pack.png|Poison Oak on the advertisement for the Captain Combustible Hero Pack poison_oak_silhouette.png|Poison Oak's silhouette Receiving Poison Oak.png|The player receiving Poison Oak from a Premium Pack Night Cap pack.png|Poison Oak on Nightcap's Premium Pack Trivia *Its description mentions Poison Ivy and Poison Mushroom. **Coincidentally, all three plants start with the word "poison," have the Anti-Hero trait, and are in the Kabloom class. *It is one of the two plants which are based on an oak tree, the other being Oak Archer. *It has the highest Anti-Hero stat in the game, with Anti-Hero 5. *It is the only plant in the Kabloom class. **It is also one of the three tree cards in the game, the others being and Blazing Bark. Category:Plants Category:Tree cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants